marvelheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Live Build 1.10.0.83
Live Build 1.10.0.83 - June 4, 2013 =Content Additions= As compensation for temporarily disabling Mighty Smash through excessive spirit cost, Hulk’s Power Points have been reset. You will need to re-spend power points. The Cinematics button on the Login screen has been enabled for your viewing pleasure! Click this button to watch all four episodes of the Chronicles of Doom, the prequel story for Marvel Heroes, which lead directly into the epic opening cinematic. =Content Changes= UI Changes The look and feel for the Experience Bar has been simplified, so that it will display in one of two colors - blue if earning rested experience, and yellow if earning normal experience. The edges of the bars are now vertical lines to make it easier to determine your amount of experience at a glance. Endgame and PVP Changes Changed the rarity of certain boss affixes in endgame. Rewards found in endgame activities have been changed to give more beneficial rewards when working with several other players. Increased PvP damage for all players. Item Changes Doom Medal: Fear duration reduced to 3 seconds. Mission Changes Changed display text on mission objectives to reference Kingpin's Warehouse, instead of Blood Rose Nightclub, to match name on waypoint terminal. Boss Changes Increased Doctor Doom’s health during phase 1 of his fight. Hero Changes Daredevil Club Sweep: Damage scaling increased, damage synergy percentage decreased. Now deals double damage to slowed targets in addition to knocking them down. Evasive Kick: Damage synergy percentage increased. Knockback Kick: Damage synergy percentage increased. Opening Lunge: Damage synergy percentage increased. Radar Ping: Buff/debuff duration increased. Rebounding Club: Damage synergy percentage increased. Relentless Justice: Now adds some light resistance against forced movement (knock back, knock down, etc). Restorative Trance: Healing reduced slightly. Now removes all defenses while channeling. Swinging Assault: Damage synergy percentage increased. Now deals double damage to knocked down targets in addition to stunning them. Taser Club: Now knocks down foes, in order to better combine with other powers. Triple Strike: Damage synergy percentage increased. Storm Arctic Blizzard: Added area duration synergy from Freezing Tempest and Crashing Hail. Slow synergy with Freezing Tempest. Ball Lightning: Added damage synergies from Thundering Bolt and Chain Lightning. Slight increase in base damage. Buffeting Zephyr: Updated synergy from Sudden Tornado. Minor increase in base damage. Cost reduced Chain Lightning: Damage synergies from Thundering Bolt and Ball Lightning. Slight increase in damage scaling Crashing Hail: Minor damage scaling increase. Area duration synergy from Freezing Tempest and Arctic Blizzard. Elusive Blast: Base and scaling damage increase. Now only slows move speed. Slow synergy from Thundering Tempest. Freezing Tempest: Minor cost decrease. Area duration synergy from Arctic Blizzard and Crashing Hail, slow synergy from Elusive Blast. Goddess of Weather: Duration increased. Area and damage per strike increased. Gusting Tempest: Minor cost decrease. Area duration synergy from Refreshing Breeze and Quickening Tempest. Lightning Bolt: Increase damage scaling slightly. Lightning Column: Move some damage out of the base and into scaling. Lightning Rush: Damage synergy from Sirocco Rush. Lightning Storm: Damage synergy from Thundering Tempest. Quickening Tempest: Minor cost decrease. Area duration synergy from Gusting Tempest and Refreshing Breeze; tweak move speed and dodge bonuses. Refreshing Breeze: Defense buff scaling. Buff duration synergy from Gusting Tempest and Quickening Tempest. Sirocco Rush: Stun duration synergy from Lightning Rush. Stunning Bolt: Increase damage scaling slightly. Sudden Tornado: Updated synergy from Buffeting Zephyr. Minor increase in base damage. Cost reduced. Thundering Bolt: Damage synergies from Chain Lightning and Ball Lightning. Thundering Tempest: Cost decreased. Slow synergy from Arctic Blizzard. Damage synergy from Lightning Storm. =Misc Changes= Rested experience gains have been changed to be more consistent across different levels. =Bug Fixes= Fixed a bug where players using missile powers (and a few other powers like Rocket Raccoon’s turrets) frequently failed to be awarded the proper experience when playing with others nearby. Experience is now scaled from your level and the level of the mission. This will remove unintended power leveling of low level players guided by a high level party. This fix was needed for missions only, as mobs and bosses were already working as intended. Added a fix that prevents artifacts that don't provide a costume visual effect from being used in the ‘Add Visuals to Costume’ crafting recipe. Fixed an issue where party member arrows would not show up when party members are very far apart. After switching to a new hero for the first time, resetting your progress via the UI pop-up now works correctly. Yellow arrow now functioning for Smash HYDRA! Mission. Fixed an issue where loading screen SFX would continue after loading into an area. Fixed the Intelligence Stat level 1 tooltip to display the correct value of -15% experience gain instead of -20%. Fixed various issues where clicking on an NPC would bring up a UI and the mouse would auto-click something in that UI unintentionally. Fixed a bug where you could get into a state where you could not Story Warp back to the Raft. Fixed an issue in which many damage over time powers had tooltips that showed much higher damage. Enemies associated with discovery missions no longer are stuck in inappropriate actions some times. Discovery missions in Mutate Caves will now respawn as intended. Fixed a bug where the lowest level gear upgrade recipes went from level 1-9 instead of 1-12. Artifact Visual Effect orbs will now be evenly spaced around the player. Fixed an issue where Med Kits would not always stack. Fixed issue where certain mob visual effects would get stuck on the ground. The buildings in ‘Mutant Town : Projects” now occlude properly. Boss Fixes Bullseye's Mark For Death will no longer target turrets or other summoned entities. Bullseye will also no longer interrupt Mark For Death by switching to a different target. Portal will now spawn as intended when defeating MODOK. Fixed a bug where Shocker would stop attacking. Rhino's charging ability will be perform more reliably and accurately. Doctor Doom's Death From Above attack now plays visual effects in the correct location. Fixed an issue where Doctor Doom’s phase 2 appearance disappeared. Hero/Power Fixes Fixed FX for some powers (AOEs, including a lot of melee attacks) occasionally not playing when they kill an enemy. Black Widow: Tooltip fixed to properly display number of microdrones fired. Captain America: Combat Veteran now works properly. Cyclops: Basic powers synergy now works consistently. Deadpool: Fixed damage values in Stink Bomb's tooltip. Deadpool: Removed duplicate next rank tooltip from Armor Buster power. Deadpool: Shoot All the Bullets now properly receives extra damage from synergy. Hulk: Mighty Smash now works properly. Ms Marvel: Crashdown Strike now has knock down duration on tooltip. Ms Marvel: Stellar Flare can now be slotted on the right mouse button. Ms Marvel: Stellar Flare now has knock down duration on tooltip. Rocket Raccoon: Blaster Turret attack speed has been increased. Fixed an issue where slow powers would not slow. Fixed powers getting "stuck on" if you put the same power in the power bar twice. Fixed a case where you could get a power failing to activate on the server by spamming it repeatedly. The power would run on player’s client, but would not properly work on the server, thus it appears that the power did not work. Characters like Hulk and Colossus are examples of heroes that were affected by this. =Known Major Issues= Guild functionality is currently disabled, and War Machine has been temporarily removed from the game. This functionality will be re-enabled as soon as possible. Turning in 10 Cube Shards for a Fortune Card will occasionally fail and not grant a Fortune Card. Use at your own risk. French and German localization is almost, but not entirely complete; some English text may be found. Store icon for Spider-Man displays an incorrect costume; Spider-Man comes equipped with his Modern costume, not the Classic costume shown. Powers that deal damage over time currently cannot score critical hits. After being defeated by Pyro, there is a chance that players will be brought back to Xavier’s School rather than the beginning of the instance where Pyro is found. Cars may not respawn in city environments. Defeating the Green Goblin on the Raft will give you a hero token even if you have all of the Starter Heroes; this is not the final design. Elite and Champion Mobs do not have the correct health. Audio Sound may be lost intermittently after changing locations. Rapid fire powers may erroneously stack sound effects. Missions Find Agent Baker: Agent Baker does not spawn, so mission cannot be completed. Some ‘Discovery’ missions may not trigger correctly. UI And In-Game Store Cinematics button on the log-in screen has two extra cinematics listed. Should only show Chronicles Of Doom and Game Opener. Red Mission Arrows do not trigger until getting extremely close to the appropriate mission objective. Clicking on a vendor may not send your hero directly to them. Endgame – Daily Missions: Avenger’s Mansion *Green Daily – Castle Doom – Mini Map appears to be unpopulated and shows nothing. *Red Daily – Abandoned Subway - Shocker's AI intermittently stops working. He won't attack, but he'll turn to face you. Xavier’s School/SHIELD Helicarrier *Green Daily – Castle Doom – Doctor Doom’s number of affixes change depending on his form rather than staying constant as intended. *Green Daily – Castle Doom - Doctor Doom’s number of affixes change depending on his form rather than staying constant as intended. Items Bloodstone Lion: Visual effects appear incorrectly. Green Goblin Medal: Green Goblin Medal poison cloud is invisible. Characters Some emotes are not working for Cable, Deadpool. Flight powers can get locked when flying over food trucks. Black Widow Acrobatic Assault: This power can miss if the enemy is running towards you. Black Panther Some gear icons are black silhouettes – gear can still be equipped. Captain America Aggressive Shout: The power has both a 10 second buff and an ongoing (lasts until turned off) buff. Only one of them is shown. Invigorating Shout: The power has a 10-second buff and an ongoing (lasts until turned off) effect, but it does not show either of them. Health regeneration does not show up on character sheet Cable Searing Shot: Visual Effects when hitting enemy are not seen. Cable currently does not gain any stat points from leveling up. Colossus Lingering Boon: Tooltip is incorrect. Each rank actually extends aura duration by 2 seconds. Rocket Raccoon Forceful Shot: Power unlocks at level 12 and should unlock at level 10. Tactical Destruction: Tooltip does not correctly display bonus damage from shield cost. Spider-Man Evasive Websling: If there is no enemy targeted, power will land in incorrect location. Thing Yancy Street Taunt: Can be used repeatedly without costing spirit after the initial spirit consumption. Wolverine Regeneration Boost: Tooltip is incorrect. Power does not spend Fury to gain health faster as described. Smell Weakness: Damage vulnerability is causing the enemy to take less damage rather than more. Character sheet does not reflect health regeneration from Healing Factor (but displays resistances from passive powers). Category:Patches